Insanity Rose (A Jeff The Killer FanFic)
by apocalypseTwin
Summary: Im thinking of starting the fanfic back up and rewritings it because its horrible! Im also thinking about maybe making it a reader insert. But I would like your guys thoughts on this. If I should just keep it as it is and continue or rewrite it, and if I should keep it rose's story or make it a reader insert for you guys.
1. Remember the day we met?

Insanity Rose

Author: Rose The Killer

Beta: NannaFae

Please note that I am a newcomer and not used to writing.

This story is for my two wonderful friends, Hannah and Spencer.

A story by Rose Woods

Chapter 1: Remember the day we met

_ I remember it like it was yesterday, at the age of 7 I found myself running through the woods. Wishing I could escape my abusive parents, when I finally stopped I broke down crying on the cold damp ground. At this point I'd do anything to get away, I never wanted to go back again. I knew this was impossible though, I had no family or friends to go to, I was alone..._

"Are you OK?" Asked a voice from behind me.

I quickly jerked around to face the voice and found that it was a boy, around the same age as me, with sickly pale white skin and shaggy shoulder-length hair.

"W-who are you...?" I quietly asked, wiping the tears from my face, my cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

"I'm Jeff!" He said smiling sweetly from behind behind his scarf, "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Rose…" I said with a slight smile, slowly getting up off the ground and brushing off the dirt.

"Are you lost?"

I nodded and heard the sound of a dog howling nearby.

"Do you want to come with me, I could take you to my house?" He asked.

"Well, u-um...I guess, sure" I said slowly, making up my mind I thought anywhere would be better than my own house.

He gently took me by the hand and we started walking in the direction the howling was coming from, until we came to the edge of the forest where a tiny husky puppy stood waiting.

"AW! He's so adorable!" I squealed as I ran up to the puppy.

Just as I was about to pet the puppy he started growling at me and twisted his face into an insane smile. I screamed as I ran away coming to hide behind Jeff, he laughed.

"It's OK Smile," Jeff said trying to get the dog to calm down,"she's a friend of mine."

The dog eventually resumed its normal look, but continued eyeing me every now and then.

"Now that that's over with, let's go home." He said.

He took my hand once more and everything slowly turned fuzzy like snow on the T.V., we suddenly appear in front of one of the biggest houses I'd ever seen.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, reviews are great and make me feel wonderful, thanks for reading.**


	2. Meeting new 'people'

(THANK YOU SO MUCH

FOR YOUR REVIEW DONGO-SAN AND HER SIS ^_^ i also will post a pic for you in the reviews since you seem to love smile)

The house was so huge! Like a castle that i read about in books. i stared at it in ah taking in the beautiful sight.

"come on!" Jeff said walking up to the door.

"you live here?..." i asked still amazed.

"well me, Slender , and A LOT of others do. Sender is like are dad in a way." he said as he opened the walked in and the inside was much more beautiful as the outside was.

"Jeff? Is that you?" i heard a booming voice from the room next to us.

"Ya. I brought someone with me." Jeff replied

"you brought someone?" the man said coming through the door.

He was tall and slender tallest man i've ever seen he had no face! and was wearing a suit.

i eyed him in fear and he "looked" at me

"YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN?!" the tall man roared.

"S-she was lost so i thought you might be able to take her back…" Jeff said.

"If we bring her back then people will know of are existence, if she was able to cross she can get back!" the man said enraged.

"what's going on?..." a little girl said coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Sally! This doesn't concern you go back to bed." the man said.

the girl i assumed was sally looked at me and her eyes widen like she was staring at a big pile of candy.

"A human!" she said licking her lips and froze and put her teddy bear up to her ear like it was talking to her.

"What's that teddy? You want to play hide-and-seek?" she said with a insane smile.

"Sally no! she isn't pray!" Jeff said putting his arm in front of me protecting me.

Sally looked at Jeff shocked.

"since when did YOU protect humans?" she said promptly.

Jeff blushed and tried to put on his emotionless normal face.

"Since i meet Rose!" he said putting on a funny mad face.

she laughed. "Don't tell me you're falling in love with a human!" she said still laughing her head off.

"O-of course not!" he yelled at her and blushed even harder.

"SHUT UP!" screamed a voice from the top of the staircase as a book hit Jeff in the head.

"Ow! That hurt jane!" he yelled

"Good it was supposed to!" said Jane as she walked down the stairs.

she stopped as she stared at me her mouth hanged open as she pointed.

"A HUMAN!" she yelled.

And with that i heard all the doors upstairs open and slam closed as 7 more people popped ther head over the railing.

(^-^ thats all for now folks! i'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Maybe.)


	3. House of 7 year old killers

(even though i didn't get any comments on the last chapter im still going to post this one cuz its to fun to stop)

"Wow...so many people." i stared at them all and they stared back...but with crazed looks and they began to make there way down the stairs.

i backed up as they approached me and hid behind slenderman's tall legs.

the girls with a stitched smile on her face and a clock as her right eye came up to me with a smile and extended her hand.

"Hi! I'm Clockwork!" she said cheerfully.

"H-hi...im rose." i said as i took her hand.

"Clockwork! Don't touch her! She is a human!" said a boy with some sort of mask over his mouth and yellow goggles and hatchet in hand.

"Toby, Rose is completely harmless." slender man said taking Toby's hatchet away.

Toby growled at me and gave me a creepy stare.

Clockwork giggled.

"Hey Slendy is she staying with us?" Clockwork asked joyfully.

"It looks like she might have to. Ben, E.J(eyeless jack),L.J(laughing Jack), Toby,Hoodie, and Masky. Rose. Is. not. pray.!" Slendy said.

"What do you mean by pray?" i said as i looked up at slender man.

"well um...you see…" he said scratching his head.

"we are particularly human, Rose." Clockwork said. "we are called Creepy pasta's we are...killers. But we won't hurt you!" she said looking at the guys. "Right fellas?" she said giving the 'you better not try anything' look.

they all nodded.

"K-killers?..." i said looking at each one of them deciding whether or not to run.

(DUN DUN DUNNNN! What will she decid?! Will she stay or will she go?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON 'INSANITY ROSE'. lol X3 see ya till i make the next chapter)


	4. Author's note

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE!)**

So um it might be a while till i make the next one. I have to put more time into school work so i can keep my computer to well ya know make the story and i have a serious case of writer's block.

I also am having guy trouble and i have a archery tournament Saturday so hectic week this week.

I'll update as soon as i can guys!

Love

-Rose


	5. (Having to say goodbye)

Hey it's me again! here is the next chapter to Insanity Rose! :D Sorry its been so long :( I've been practicing for archery :| and big thanks to my cousin (A.K.A my beta reader) for correcting and editing my story X3 love ya cuz! and dont forget to check out Nanna Fae's story's too!)

Ch.5 (Having to say goodbye)

"Y-you guys kill people?" i ask terrified.

"Yes but we all aren't official ones...but slendy is.", Clockwork explained. "And plus we don't kill innocent people! Those humans we have killed were not innocent. Parents that abuse their kids, people who rape others. Those are the type of people we kill but they make such a ruckus when those people didn't even deserve to live!", Clockwork added.

i simply nodded, "Hey Slendy? don't you think it might be a good idea to let her go? If she stays it would just cause more trouble the police might already be looking for her.", Toby said.

"NO!", i quickly replied. "I dont want to go back there! Please don't take me back…" i said as tears began to fill my eyes.

everyone looked at me in shock by my sudden outburst.

"Im sorry Rose but Toby does have a very good point...I'll will have to ask you to leave", SlenderMan said.

I felt tears run down my face...i didn't want to go back to my awful parents, and...i don't know why but these guy were starting to grow on me already.

"Jeff, please show her back." SlenderMan ordered.

Jeff nodded as he lead me out of the house and into the woods. The way there was completely silent until we got to my house.

"How am i supposed to get in?", i asked.

"hummm…..There!", Jeff said pointing up to my window on the second floor.

My mouth hung open as i looked up.

"And exactly HOW do i get up there?", i asked.

"Like this!", he said as he picked me up and jumped onto a tree branch next to my window.

"How the heck did you do that!", i asked looking down. It was at least a 18ft jump.

"Like we said before...we aren't humans." he said.

"Ya! But still i didn't know you had superpowers", i said in amazement.

Jeff laughed. "Well i dont know if you could call them super powers...but ya it's pretty cool." he replied as he opened the window to my room and helped me inside.

"Hey...Jeff?" i said staring at the pale boy. "Yeah?" he said his face turning a slight shade of red

"Promise me we'll see each other again…" i said with a hint of sadness.

"I promise!", he said pulling me into a tight hug before he left out the window.

(Hey! So….what ya think of it? :3 sorry its been so long since i have updated. Ch.6 should be out saturday Feb.15 (2014) or sunday Feb.16 (2014) )


	6. SUPER IMPORTANT AN A

**IMPORTANT A/N!**

So good news. I might rewrite insanity rose AND maybe even a reader insert! I know I said I was droping the story but i've seen some of you takeing intrest into my awful story I made. But, that was when I knew little to nothing about fanfiction. So I would like you guys to give me your thoughts on whether or not I sould continue the story and rewrite it and if I sould keep it Roses story or if I sould make it a reader insert. Please tell me your thoughts in the comments below.

- LOVE!

apocalypseTwin


End file.
